


Stardust

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Ho scritto questa ff dopo aver visto "Avengers 2: The Age of Ultron", perciò nella storia avranno piuttosto spazio anche i personaggi di quel film, sebbene sia sempre una ff della raccolta "Till the end of the line". In questa ff Bucky, che è guarito dall'infezione alla spalla in cui è innestato il braccio di vibranio grazie alle cure di Banner, fa finalmente conoscenza con il dottore che l'ha salvato e che ha spesso combattuto a fianco di Steve. Conoscerà anche Pietro Maximoff, altro giovane che, proprio come lui, è stato sottoposto a esperimenti da parte dell'Hydra. Nella ff introduco chiari accenni a un legame tra Banner e Maximoff e scene del salvataggio del ragazzo (che ho inventato di sana pianta perché mi è scocciato non poco che lo abbiano fatto morire nel film!).





	1. Parte prima

**Stardust (prima parte)**

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me the starlight_

_Bring me the sun and moon_

_Release the stars tonight._

_(“Stardust”- Delain)_

Pietro Maximoff era molto emozionato all’idea di poter incontrare di persona il famigerato Soldato d’Inverno, che era stato per tanti anni il braccio armato dell’Hydra. Pur essendo stato lui stesso, con la sorella, volontario per gli esperimenti di Von Strucker, non aveva mai avuto modo di vedere il Soldato, anche se ne aveva sentito parlare spesso dal Barone e dai suoi uomini.

E poi era contento di avere una scusa per farsi portare in giro da Banner… Pietro approfittava di ogni occasione per appiccicarsi a lui e si divertiva un mondo nel notare quanto la cosa imbarazzasse il timido dottore.

Così, quella mattina, entrambi erano arrivati alla Stark Tower e attendevano l’ascensore che li avrebbe condotti al piano in cui si trovava l’appartamento di Steve Rogers.

“Sai, Doc, stavo pensando… è strano che l’Hydra si sia comportata in modo tanto diverso con me e Wanda rispetto a ciò che hanno fatto a Barnes” disse, come soprappensiero, Pietro a Banner. “Non che per noi sia stata una passeggiata, ma… accidenti! Ho visto i filmati sulle prove a cui veniva sottoposto il Soldato d’Inverno e facevano venire i brividi!”

Infatti, la sera precedente, Maximoff si era premurato di visionare tutti i filmati sugli esperimenti compiuti dall’Hydra su Bucky, compresi quelli più atroci che Stark aveva mostrato agli amici un paio di mesi prima.

“Quindi sai che Barnes ha sofferto molto” gli ricordò Banner, “inoltre adesso è ammalato. Potrebbe non aver voglia di parlare con te e tu avresti fatto un viaggio a vuoto.”

Pietro si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non sarà comunque un viaggio a vuoto” rispose con un sorrisetto furbo, “perché sono venuto qua con te!”

Come al solito, il ragazzo aveva trovato il modo di mettere in crisi il povero Banner!

“Non capirò mai perché ci tieni tanto a stare in mia compagnia” provò a dire, confuso.

Divertito dal suo imbarazzo, Pietro gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé.

“Perché mi piaci, Doc, e mi piace stare con te. Ti sorprende?”

Banner, spaventosamente a disagio, si chiese quanto ci avrebbe messo l’ascensore ad arrivare… Pietro, però, sapeva essere molto insistente e si fece ancora più vicino, costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia.

“Tu mi hai salvato la vita, Doc” disse, improvvisamente serio, “e non è cosa da poco.”

Banner, arrossendo sempre di più, cercò inutilmente di sfuggire a quello sguardo limpido.

“Anche tu hai salvato la vita a Clint, se è per questo…” si schermì.

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Banner ne approfittò per affrettarsi a entrare, ma era impossibile sfuggire a Maximoff che, in una frazione di secondo, gli fu di nuovo vicinissimo. Per di più, l’ascensore rappresentava uno spazio ancora più esiguo…

“Non mi sto riferendo semplicemente al fatto che hai curato le mie ferite e fermato le emorragie” precisò Pietro. “Ma non vuoi capire o fai solo finta? Io ero… come dire… spaventato, mi sentivo perduto in un’oscurità di dolore, paura e confusione e tu _eri lì con me_!”

Rievocando quei momenti, il ragazzo strinse ancora di più a sé Banner.

“C’era la tua voce a incoraggiarmi e confortarmi e la tua mano che stringeva la mia, per tutto il tempo” continuò. “E’ stato quello a impedirmi di… lasciarmi andare. Mi sono aggrappato alla tua mano e alla tua voce affettuosa per restare in vita, sentivo che, fino a quando mi fossi stato vicino, niente avrebbe potuto farmi del male e questo è ciò che penso anche adesso.”

“E’… una bella cosa che tu sia così riconoscente, ma non dovresti confondere la gratitudine con… altre cose” replicò il dottore, chiedendosi perché mai quell’accidenti di ascensore salisse così lentamente.

“Mi sa che sei tu a fare confusione” sorrise Pietro. “E ora stai un po’ zitto, ok?”

Con grande stupore e sconvolgimento di Banner, Maximoff lo strinse più forte e lo baciò, un attimo prima che le porte dell’ascensore si aprissero.

“Beh? Siamo arrivati, no? Andiamo, Doc!” lo incalzò poi Pietro, come se non fosse successo niente.

Banner andò a suonare all’appartamento di Steve Rogers in preda a un attacco di tachicardia… era veramente impossibile star dietro a quel ragazzo. Lo aveva davvero _baciato_? Era stato tutto talmente veloce che Banner poteva anche fingere di esserselo immaginato.

_Chissà poi perché dovrei immaginarmi una cosa del genere… e, tra l’altro, perché Pietro mi chiama sempre Doc? Nessun altro lo fa…_

Il motivo era proprio quello: Pietro aveva scelto di dare un nomignolo a Banner che nessun altro dei suoi amici usava, appunto per creare con lui una sorta di legame speciale e diverso da qualsiasi altro.

E, naturalmente, Banner lo sapeva benissimo, sebbene preferisse fingere che non fosse così!

Steve accolse i due ospiti con un grande sorriso: Bucky aveva riposato bene, reagiva positivamente ai medicinali, non aveva quasi più febbre e si era potuto alzare dal letto per sistemarsi nel divano del soggiorno.

“Buongiorno, Bruce. Ciao, Pietro. Mi fa piacere che siate venuti” disse. “Venite, Bucky è in soggiorno. Come va, Pietro, tutto bene? Come ti trovi tra gli Avengers?”

“Oh, alla perfezione, meglio di quanto potessi immaginare. Vero, Doc?” rispose allegro il ragazzo, scoccando un’occhiata d’intesa a Banner, che mormorò qualcosa di inintelligibile e si affrettò a seguire Steve verso la stanza che aveva indicato loro.

“Mi fa piacere che ti sia ambientato così in fretta e che tu vada tanto d’accordo con Banner” continuò Rogers, rivolgendosi ancora al giovane Maximoff.

“Sì, in effetti, siamo molto _uniti_!”

Steve lanciò un rapido sguardo al viso soddisfatto e sbarazzino di Pietro e all’espressione totalmente sconvolta di Banner e trasse le sue conclusioni.

_Dunque era questo che intendeva Tony: Banner e Pietro sono innamorati! Beh, tanto meglio per entrambi: Maximoff ha trovato una figura di riferimento in questa realtà per lui nuova e Banner… si merita di avere finalmente qualcuno al suo fianco dopo tante umiliazioni e sofferenze. Nessuno può capirli meglio di me…_

Steve fece accomodare in soggiorno Banner e Maximoff, mentre Bucky si limitò a osservarli con uno sguardo penetrante. Il modo di fare del Soldato non era dei più educati e Rogers si affrettò a fare le presentazioni.

“Bucky, questo è il dottor Bruce Banner che ti ha curato ieri” disse, con un sorriso che sperava compensasse la scortesia del compagno, “e lui è Pietro Maximoff.”

Il giovane annuì, continuando a fissare in silenzio prima l’uno e poi l’altro dei nuovi arrivati.

La situazione cominciava a diventare imbarazzante per tutti.

“Allora, mi fa piacere rivederti, Pietro” riprese Steve, rivolgendosi al ragazzo per trovare qualcuno che spezzasse quell’atmosfera di disagio collettivo. “Come dicevo prima, sono contento di vedere che stai bene e che sei diventato molto amico di Banner.”

“Molto più che amico” precisò Pietro, con il risultato di creare un imbarazzo ancora più grande nel povero dottore. “Mi ha salvato la vita, non solo curando le mie ferite, ma ancora di più restandomi vicino e incoraggiandomi a non mollare… Non potrò mai dimenticare quei momenti: da un lato ero spaventato, intontito dal dolore e dal sangue perduto, dall’altro, però, era come se sapessi che non sarebbe successo niente perché _lui_ era lì.”

Infervorandosi sempre più, il giovane Maximoff prese a raccontare a Steve e Bucky tutto quello che era accaduto dopo che Banner si era occupato di lui. In effetti, se Steve voleva riscaldare l’atmosfera, ci era riuscito in pieno…

 

_Mentre erano ancora sulla portaerei dello S.H.I.E.L.D., un’anima pietosa aveva dato a Banner una camicia, visto che la sua era ridotta a brandelli. Il dottore era riuscito nell’impresa di infilarsela e, nello stesso tempo, di non lasciare Pietro neanche per un secondo. Continuava a sostenerlo e incoraggiarlo, sollecitandolo a parlare perché non perdesse i sensi._

_“Tra pochi minuti saremo in ospedale e lì si prenderanno cura di te” diceva, sempre stringendolo a sé e tenendogli la mano. “Mi stavi dicendo di come sei legato a tua sorella, no?”_

_“Wanda è… tutta la mia famiglia” mormorò il ragazzo, con voce debole._

_“E’ bello che siate così uniti. Da quel che ho capito, tu la proteggi, ma anche lei si occupa di te.”_

_“Sì, lei è forte… spesso è lei che… Quanto manca ancora?” un lamento sfuggì dalle labbra di Pietro, che strinse più forte la mano del dottore._

_“Siamo quasi arrivati. Non mollare ora, Pietro, siamo davvero molto vicini! Ecco, vedo già le luci dell’ospedale. Vuoi che Wanda venga con te?” Banner diceva le prime cose che gli venivano in mente pur di tenere il ragazzo vigile._

_“Sì, ma… verrai anche tu con me?” chiese Pietro, stringendo ancora la mano del dottore e fissandolo negli occhi._

_“Certo, vengo anch’io con te, se ti fa sentire più tranquillo” rispose Banner, leggermente intimidito dalla richiesta di Pietro ma deciso a fare qualunque cosa pur di aiutarlo._

_“Allora va bene…”_

_Pochi minuti dopo, Pietro e le altre persone rimaste ferite furono sistemate su delle barelle e trasportate d’urgenza al Pronto Soccorso dell’ospedale. Il caso del giovane Maximoff era il più grave e il primario in persona venne a occuparsi di lui, mentre Banner e Wanda erano accanto alla sua barella._

_“Portiamolo subito in sala operatoria” disse il primario agli infermieri che lo accompagnavano. Poi si rivolse a Banner: “Lei è un medico, vero? Ha fatto veramente un miracolo, questo ragazzo è vivo grazie a lei.”_

_“Mio fratello ce la farà, vero?” domandò Wanda, in tono ansioso._

_“Faremo tutto quello che potremo, comunque ci sono buone speranze, signorina, deve ringraziare il dottore, qui, che l’ha assistito finora.”_

_Gli infermieri stavano per portare via la barella ma Pietro, con un enorme sforzo, si aggrappò di nuovo alla mano di Banner._

_“Non mi lasciare…lo hai promesso, non lasciarmi…” disse, inaspettatamente._

_Gli occhi chiari del ragazzo lasciavano trasparire un tale sgomento che spezzò il cuore di Bruce Banner. L’uomo gli prese affettuosamente la mano tra le sue e cercò di rassicurarlo._

_“Io non ti lascio, Pietro” dichiarò, deciso. “Non mi è permesso venire con te in sala operatoria, ma sarò qui ad aspettarti. Sarò vicinissimo e, quando ti risveglierai, mi troverai accanto a te.”_

_“Lo prometti?”_

_“Lo prometto” rispose Bruce, senza capire cosa fosse quello strano calore che gli si diffondeva dentro. Forse una diversa manifestazione di Hulk? Ne dubitava fortemente…_

_Le parole di Bruce avevano tranquillizzato Maximoff, che si lasciò condurre in sala operatoria senza altre obiezioni._

Quando Pietro ebbe finito di raccontare, Steve era commosso e partecipe, sapendo che avrebbe fatto lo stesso per il suo Bucky; Bruce Banner era più a disagio di prima, rosso in viso e confuso; Bucky continuava a fissare il ragazzo, sempre più interessato a lui e alla sua vicenda. A questo punto era contento che fosse venuto, riteneva di avere anche lui diversi argomenti di cui parlare con il più recente _prodotto_ dell’Hydra.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Stardust (seconda parte)**

Pietro era molto incuriosito dal Soldato d’Inverno e, una volta rotto il ghiaccio con il racconto del suo salvataggio, pensò che fosse giunto il momento di fargli la domanda che si teneva dentro fin dall’inizio.

“Da tanto tempo mi chiedevo… ecco, non so se puoi rispondermi, ma mi chiedevo se sai perché l’Hydra ha compiuto esperimenti su di te così come su di me e su mia sorella, ma con modalità tanto diverse” chiese. “A me e Wanda non hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello né ci hanno mai ibernati, anche se ci tenevano prigionieri e ci impedivano di uscire.”

Steve trasalì e guardò Bucky, preoccupato che quella domanda potesse turbare il suo compagno; il giovane Soldato, tuttavia, sembrava tranquillo e concentrato sulla risposta da dare.

“Penso che il motivo sia uno solo” disse, dopo averci riflettuto per un po’, “tu e tua sorella vi siete offerti volontari per quegli esperimenti, eravate d’accordo con gli obiettivi dell’Hydra e, soprattutto, eravate insieme.”

Bucky lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita a Steve e poi si rivolse di nuovo a Maximoff.

“Von Strucker non aveva motivo di condizionare la vostra mente né di ibernarvi per tenervi sotto controllo” continuò. “Io, invece, ero stato catturato dall’Hydra dopo la mia caduta nel crepaccio, non ero assolutamente dalla loro parte e, anzi, li avevo sempre combattuti. Per ottenere la mia collaborazione dovevano per forza tenermi totalmente sotto il loro controllo: infatti, se solo potevo sospendere la crioterapia per qualche giorno in più, cominciavano a tornare i ricordi e il mio primo istinto era quello di ribellarmi e scappare.”

Bucky abbassò lo sguardo e la voce gli tremò.

“Tu avevi con te tua sorella, la persona per te più cara al mondo, e lo stesso valeva per lei: tenervi uniti era per l’Hydra un sistema infallibile per avervi dalla sua parte” concluse. “Se solo io avessi ricordato, invece, avrei fatto qualunque cosa pur di… di ritornare da Steve…”

“Bucky!” esclamò Rogers, commosso. Prese tra le braccia il giovane e lo strinse forte a sé, come se non volesse lasciarlo mai più. Quella era la prima volta che Bucky ammetteva apertamente, per di più di fronte a persone che non conosceva, quanto Steve fosse importante per lui.

Pietro rifletté per un attimo sulle parole di Bucky.

“Sì, credo proprio che tu abbia ragione” replicò poi. “Von Strucker non ha mai avuto bisogno di costringere me o Wanda a fare qualcosa, gli bastava convincerci che quella era la cosa giusta da fare per il bene del nostro Paese. Ci ingannava, ma noi credevamo a ciò che diceva. Beh, per fortuna adesso è morto!”

Bucky fissò il ragazzo negli occhi con una strana espressione.

“Guarda che ti sbagli: Von Strucker non è affatto morto” dichiarò con voce gelida.

“Ma sì” ribatté Pietro, stupito. “Ultron l’ha ucciso… è l’unica cosa buona che ha fatto, anche se immagino che l’Hydra abbia già un nuovo capo.”

“Von Strucker non è affatto morto” ripeté Barnes, con sguardo truce. “Non so come abbia fatto ad ingannare Ultron, forse si è servito di un sosia, ma ti assicuro che io l’ho incontrato personalmente un paio di mesi fa ed era vivo e vegeto. Ha organizzato un attentato all’aeroporto Dulles di Washington per obbligarmi a uscire allo scoperto e poi ha tentato di catturarmi. Io e Steve lo abbiamo affrontato e per quella volta siamo riusciti ad avere la meglio su di lui e sui suoi uomini, ma ritengo che non si sia arreso e che stia macchinando un nuovo piano per riprendermi.”       

“E’ vero, purtroppo” confermò Steve. “Von Strucker è ancora vivo ed è tuttora a capo dell’Hydra.”

Pietro sgranò gli occhi.

“Se ha cercato di riprendere te per riaverti al servizio dell’Hydra allora… allora forse vuole catturare nuovamente anche me e Wanda!” esclamò.

A quelle parole Banner trasalì, ma, per sua fortuna, solo Steve se ne accorse.

“Forse… o forse anche no” rispose Bucky. “Tu e tua sorella siete due potenziati ed è probabile che l’Hydra abbia già trovato altri giovani disposti a sottoporsi volontariamente agli esperimenti. Ma il Soldato d’Inverno… beh, è stato un progetto più complesso, iniziato negli anni Quaranta e che è servito ai loro scopi per decenni. Non sarebbe possibile per l’Hydra crearne un altro uguale ed è per questo che continuano a cercare me.”

Steve gli prese la mano e la strinse forte tra le sue: questa era la sua paura più grande, che l’Hydra potesse rimettere le mani sul suo Bucky. Lui non l’avrebbe mai permesso, avrebbe fatto di tutto per fermarli ma… già una volta aveva fallito e Bucky ne aveva pagato le conseguenze nel peggior modo possibile.

“Non succederà mai, Buck, te lo prometto, l’Hydra non ti riavrà mai!” dichiarò Rogers, deciso.

“Certo che no” ribatté Bucky con una strana luce negli occhi. “Sai già cosa farei, l’hai visto con i tuoi occhi quando Von Strucker ha tentato di catturarmi in quel vicolo: piuttosto che finire di nuovo nelle loro mani, mi sparerei in testa!”

“Bucky…” mormorò angosciato Steve, stringendolo tra le braccia.

“Beh, speriamo che non si debba mai arrivare a questo” intervenne Banner, ostentando una calma che non provava: non gli piaceva per niente l’idea che l’Hydra potesse essere ancora sulle tracce di Pietro. “Hai fatto bene a dirci che Von Strucker è ancora vivo, Barnes. Ora non sei più solo e, assieme a Rogers, ci sono anche tutti gli Avengers che combatteranno contro quei maledetti.”

“Sì, è davvero un bene che siamo tutti uniti: se combatteremo insieme, l’Hydra non riuscirà mai a prevalere” disse Steve, sempre tenendosi stretto Bucky. La consapevolezza di avere finalmente degli amici che lottavano al suo fianco lo faceva sentire più sicuro e per lui era quasi come tornare ai tempi dell’Howling Commandos. L’Hydra era una minaccia terribile, adesso come allora, ma questa volta nessuno gli avrebbe più strappato Bucky…

Rogers si staccò dal compagno e condusse Pietro fuori dal soggiorno, lasciando Bucky solo con il dottor Banner che lo avrebbe visitato. Comprendeva che il giovane Soldato si vergognava della cicatrice sulla spalla e che per lui era già un enorme sforzo permettere a Banner di esaminarlo.

Banner controllò la spalla di Bucky e la trovò migliorata: il giovane stava reagendo bene agli antibiotici e in pochi giorni sarebbe guarito.

Steve, rientrando in soggiorno, fu molto felice per queste notizie e, quando il dottore e Pietro Maximoff si accomiatarono, li salutò con un grande sorriso soddisfatto, invitandoli a tornare a trovarli ogni volta che avessero voluto. Poi, ritornando da Bucky, gli si rivolse scherzosamente.

“Ti sei addirittura preso un’infezione pur di non andare allo Smithsonian, eh? Ma non mi scappi” gli disse in tono affettuoso, “non appena sarai guarito, faremo una bella gita a Washington e, allo Smithsonian, potrò finalmente annunciare a tutti che il sergente Barnes è vivo ed è tornato!”

Bucky scrollò il capo, ma era intenerito dalla dolce insistenza di Steve.

“Sei proprio uno stupido fissato…”

“E tu sei un cretino!” replicò Steve, ridendo e abbracciandolo teneramente.

Quegli affettuosi battibecchi erano un felice ricordo del loro abituale modo di fare di settant’anni prima e ad entrambi sembrava un sogno poterli rivivere dopo tutto ciò che avevano dovuto affrontare…

 

Se Steve era rasserenato, Banner appariva preoccupato mentre aspettava l’ascensore con Pietro. Bucky si era dichiarato sicuro che Von Strucker fosse in cerca del Soldato d’Inverno e di nessun altro, ma Bruce non ne era affatto sicuro: in fondo era stato il Barone a eseguire gli esperimenti sui Maximoff, i gemelli erano sue creature e lui temeva che, in realtà, sarebbe stato ben felice di rimettere le mani anche su Pietro e Wanda.

E, in quel caso, che ne sarebbe stato di loro?

“Doc, sei preoccupato, si vede lontano un miglio! Cosa c’è?” lo riscosse Pietro.

Banner trasalì e tentò di minimizzare.

“Stavo solo pensando a quello che ha detto Barnes” rispose. “Dovrò riferirlo a Fury, anche lui è convinto che Von Strucker sia morto…”

“Tu sei preoccupato che possa tornare a cercare _me_ , vero?” ribatté il ragazzo, con un sorrisetto intenerito. “Sei trasparente, Doc, ti si legge in faccia quello che pensi!”

Bruce Banner arrossì e dedicò tutta la sua attenzione alle porte chiuse dell’ascensore.

“Ma… quanto ci mette quest’affare ad arrivare?” disse, per cambiare discorso.

Pietro scoppiò a ridere.

“Hai ragione, è davvero troppo lento, ma possiamo fare molto più in fretta per le scale” replicò.

“Per le scale? Siamo al quindicesimo piano!”

“E che problema c’è?”

“Per te no, lo so, ma io ci metterei un sacco di tempo a scendere quindici piani di scale a piedi” obiettò il dottore. 

Senza tanti complimenti, Pietro lo strinse forte alla vita con un braccio.

“Allacciati le cinture, Doc!” disse allegramente, prima di precipitarsi con lui per le scale, percorrendole in un lampo.

In pochi secondi furono davanti al portone d’ingresso. Pietro riprese fiato, tra le risate, guardando Bruce che aveva la faccia di uno che è appena stato sulle Montagne Russe per la prima volta nella sua vita…

“Lo sai che ho appena lasciato dieci anni di vita per quelle rampe di scale?” gli disse, ancora sconvolto. “Non ho più l’età per certe cose, io!”

Pietro scrollò il capo, ridacchiando.

“Vuoi smetterla una buona volta di sottolineare in ogni momento la differenza di età che c’è tra noi due? Tu mi piaci proprio così come sei” ribatté, avvicinandosi a lui.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò… e questa volta si prese tutto il tempo necessario per farlo, di modo che Banner non poté _fingere che non fosse successo niente_! Sbalordito e sconvolto, il dottore non trovò nulla da dire e così Maximoff riprese a parlare, divertito.

“Tu hai paura che Von Strucker torni a cercarmi” gli disse affettuosamente, “io invece non sono per nulla preoccupato, perché so una cosa…”

Gli si avvicinò ancora di più, fissando gli occhi in quelli dell’imbarazzatissimo Bruce.

“So che, finché ci sarai tu con me, non mi accadrà nulla di male” affermò sicuro. “Tu mi proteggerai da qualunque pericolo e in _qualunque modo,_ come hai già fatto una volta.”

Banner trasalì.

“Posso assicurarti che farò tutto quello che riesco a fare per tenerti al sicuro, ma non riporre fiducia in _quell’altro_ , io non controllo le _sue_ reazioni” obiettò. Era sempre teso quando si riferiva a Hulk.

Pietro scosse il capo e sorrise.

“Invece io so che puoi controllarlo, quando lo vuoi veramente. E’ stato Hulk a saltare sul quinjet e a buttare di sotto Ultron mentre cercava di spararmi e, poi, tu sei stato in grado di imporre la tua volontà e di ritornare te stesso quando hai capito che ero ferito e avevo bisogno del dottor Banner” dichiarò convinto. “Io so _per certo_ che accanto a te non ho niente da temere, Doc.”

“Beh… vorrei avere la tua stessa sicurezza” disse Banner, a disagio. Si sentiva sempre così strano quando il ragazzo gli era vicino… “Spero solo che tu abbia ragione!”

“Io ho sempre ragione” scherzò Pietro, poi mise un braccio attorno alle spalle del dottore. “Ora torniamo al Quartier Generale degli Avengers, Doc, e stai tranquillo, non mi succederà nulla di male finché starò vicino a te.”

“Allora dovrai imparare a rallentare un po’, altrimenti io non riesco a starti dietro!” replicò Banner, tentando di fare una battuta che stemperasse un po’ il turbamento che provava.

Mentre uscivano dalla Stark Tower, Bruce continuava a domandarsi perché mai dovesse sentirsi dentro quell’imbarazzo che si faceva sempre più intenso…

La vera ragione non l’avrebbe mai ammessa neanche con se stesso!

 

 


End file.
